Recovery
by DomBird
Summary: The Winchester's abusive, drunken father, John, has just died. Sent off to live with family friend Bobby, neither is thrilled at the idea. As they work their way through their issues, they meet Castiel and Gabriel Novak, who have to deal with their family's anger at Cas being gay and Gabe being bisexual. (Destiel Sabriel) Do not own spn/characters
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't want to move in with Bobby.

All he wanted to do was take Sammy and run far, far away, escape from the hold John Winchester held on them, even in death. However, that wasn't an option, according to Bobby, who insisted on them living with him. Graduate from his town's school. Live in the same area until they were old enough to leave.

The second Dean turned eighteen, he was fighting to take Sam away from Bobby, and they were leaving. The brothers had the whole thing worked out, and it helped that Bobby was giving them jobs at his used car lot.

Another thing that bothered Dean was that Bobby was driving the Impala. It was easy to see the boys discomfort to anyone but John in the driver's seat.

A few hours later, they pulled into Bobby's driveway. Sam unfolded his long legs and Dean followed, walking into the unfamiliar house. They both ignored whatever Bobby was saying and went into their shared bedroom. Dean would start as a senior tomorrow, and Sam as a sophomore.

This wasn't going to be fun.

Dean could see the nervousness and fear in Sam's eyes as they walked the few blocks to school. They hadn't stayed in one school for longer than a few weeks since Sam was in third grade. This was the first time in a while that what they did in school really mattered, the first time that friends would be an important tool. They could settle down, and Dean didn't know how he was supposed to feel about it. Sam was excited to have friends, however. The older Winchester vowed to try for Sam, and to kick the ass of anyone who hurt his brother.

Once they arrived at the school, they went their separate ways to class. Dean signed up for easy classes since he has no intention of going to college. So Public Speaking it was. His teacher introduced him to the rest of the class, and then found an empty seat in the back of the room.

Someone nudged Dean, and he turned toward a guy with a lollipop in his mouth and another one stretched toward Dean. "Want one?"

"Umm...no."

The boy shrugged and turned back to the teacher. Dean rolled his eyes and wondered what Sammy was and how he was doing. The boy was a nervous wreck and had always been jumpy as hell, so, probably not doing too well.

He met up with Sam at lunch, sitting alone at a table. Dean was right-Sam hadn't talked to anyone during class and when a teacher asked him about his home life Sam started shaking and stuttering.

"I'm gonna fucking kill your teacher." Dean muttered. "Which class was it?"

"AP World History."

"Expect a sub tomorrow."

Sam snorted and finished the salad he was eating. "Don't harm my teachers. She didn't know. No one but us. I mean, Bobby has suspicions, but...he's not sure."

"Let's keep it that way."

They stayed silent after that.

Sam had gym after lunch, something he really wasn't looking forward to, but was needed to graduate. He walked into the locker room and panic flared in his stomach. There was no privacy, and no way to conceal the many scars on his back and chest. He swallowed and went to the very back, trying to think of a way to get this over with before anyone sees him. He hurriedly switched shirts and pants before running out into the gym. His gym teacher seemed nice enough and told him that they were doing partner work today. He ended up paired with someone named Gabriel, whose lips were blue, probably due to some sort of candy.

"Hello." Sam said.

"You're fucking tall." was Gabriel's response. He was rather short.

Sam cracked a smile. "Yeah, I know."

For the class, they were supposed to be working on trust. Things like trust falls and doing activities with one or both of them blindfolded. Sam frowned as the falling section began. "Are you going to be able to even catch me?"

"We'll see?"

Sam sighed. Gabriel went first, and Sam caught him easily, and them Gabriel caught Sam. It was a little nerve racking, but nothing he couldn't handle. Until the teacher decided to step it up a notch and had someone fall into a group of people from the bleachers. Everybody had to fall. Gabriel went first, and so far everyone who went was fine. But Sam was the tallest in the cass (no surprise there) and his stomach twisted at the thought of trusting so many strangers. A feeling of dread ate away at his stomach.

And he was right. Since he was so big, the eight people with the jobs to catch him stumbled, and Sam fell to the floor.

"_Sam, get out here!" John called from the kitchen. Dean wasn't home, since he got a detention for swearing or something. Sam approached his father hesitantly._

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Did you break this plate?" John was holding up a shattered plate, and Sam winced. He had thrown it out, hoping his father was drunk enough not to notice._

"_I'm sorry, sir."_

_John put the plate down and calmly walked towards Sam, who knew better than to try and escape. John rammed into his son's shoulder, causing Sam to fall backwards and hit his head on the radiator. He stayed there long after John left, watching the lights flicker on the ceiling as pain spread throughout him._

Sam blinked, and could see Gabriel kneeling beside him. Panic clawed at him, and he sat up like he had been jerked by an invisible string. He wasn't hurt, so he stood and went to the other side of the gym. Gabriel followed as Sam paced back and forth, trying to calm himself down from the memory.

It really wasn't that bad of night. John had simply pushed Sam to the floor without the usual drunken shouts or thrown beer bottles, so he wasn't sure why this memory was freaking him out so much.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Fine." Sam stopped pacing. Just a little shocked they dropped me."

"That's cause you're a giant."

"Guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was ecstatic when he discovered in study hall that he had been hired by the local bookstore. He and Gabe lived in a small apartment ever since their parents had kicked Gabe out when he told them he was bisexual, and he had taken Cas with him to avoid a similar fate for his little brother, since he's gay. He was glad he finally got to help out, and that the bookstore hired sophomores. He knew that when his brother wasn't at school, or making inappropriate jokes, he was working to pay off their rent, food, and clothing costs.

After study hall, he met up with Gabriel and told him about the job.

Gabe smiled. "About time!"

By the end of the day, Cas was exhausted. His teachers had piled him with homework, and he was not looking forward to competing it at all. Gabriel however, only had one worksheet to do. Of course. But something seemed to be bothering him.

"You okay, Gabe?" Cas asked on the way home. They didn't have a car.

"I'm okay, but there was this kid in my gym class, today, your age maybe? He's new."

"What about him?"

"I don't know. He was so jumpy, and today was the trust exercise day. Plus when we did the falls off the bleachers, they dropped him-"

"They did?" that didn't happen often.

"Yeah, the kid's so tall. But he panicked, not in the usual way you'd expect. He practically ran away, and was pacing back and forth and looked terrified. It's weird."

Cas nodded in agreement. "Was it Sam Winchester?"

"How'd you know?"

"Meg has a class with him, and when his teacher asked about his home life, he started shaking and stuttering."

Gabe felt his eyes go wide. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

After that, they arrived at the apartment and Cas began to cook as Gabriel grabbed a snack and headed off to work. After Cas finished eating, he wrapped the remaining food to eat later as leftovers. He did his homework and showered by the time his brother got home, and they said goodnight.

Nothing too exciting, at least until Cas' phone started ringing.

Which Gabriel was not happy about since they shared a room, and Cas gave him a small smile before answering the phone, not even looking to see who was calling.

"Castiel."

He froze. "Father?"

Gabriel looked up and joined Cas on his bed. He took the phone and snapped it closed before returning to his own bed. "Don't answer him."

"But-"

"He threw me out for being bisexual, Cas! Said I was going to hell. Maybe he still loves you and take you back, but only until he found out you were gay. Besides, if he wanted you back so badly, why hasn't he done more than call?"

Cas nodded and went to sleep with tears pooling in his eyes, and although he couldn't see, so did his brother.

They didn't talk about their parents on the way to school, and walked a little further apart than they normally did.

Soon it was time for Gabriel to have gym class, and he found Sam as he left the locker room.

"Sam!" the boy in question looked around like he couldn't believe someone was calling his name.

"Yeah?"

Gabriel rocked back and forth, nervous. "I know this is kind of a personal question, but I'm worried."

"About?"

"Well, there was the incident in gym yesterday, and then something in your AP WH class?"

Sam visibly stiffened. "What are you getting at, Gabriel?"

"Are...are you safe? At home?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "I'm okay, not that it's any of your damn business."

"I'm sorry."

Sam sighed, but seemed to accept Gabriel's apology. They were partners again, and had to perform more trust activities. Gabriel had to convince Sam that doing the assignments were better than failing for the day.

At the end of gym class, Sam ran into the locker room and whipped his shirt off just as Gabe arrived, ahead of the mob of boys behind him. He gasped, and Sam put his shirt on before turning to Gabe.

Sam's back was covered in scars.

Sam knew it looked bad. John had pretty good aim with his beer bottles, among other things, and as a result both Winchesters had scars on their front and backs. Of course, Gabe didn't and couldn't know any of this.

"What the fuck Sam?" Gabriel's voice was laced with terror, but also anger as he pictured Sam's back again.

"I-"

"What the fuck?" he repeated as the rest of the boys entered through the locker room doors. Sam finished changing and was out the door before anyone could stop him. All he said to Gabe was "Let me explain tomorrow. Don't tell anyone"

When Cas asked Gabe how his talk with Sam went, all he got was a grunt in return. Cas didn't push it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit." Dean said when Sam told him about gym class. "Shit."

"What do I say to him?"

"Say you got into a boating accident or something."

"Boating?"

"I don't know. Car?"

Sam took in a deep breath. "Okay."

That was that, and the Winchesters arrived at Bobby's house. Sam went inside and Dean walked for a few more minutes to a local bookstore. He needed a book for school, and no way in hell was Sam letting Dean not do the assignment.

A little bell went off as Dean pushed the door open. A lady waved at him from the counter as he shuffled towards the right section.

"You need to either let it go, or ask Sam." a voice said from behind a shelf.

"Then I guess I'm asking him. His back, Cas. It was covered in scars."

They were talking about Sammy, Dean realized. He walked up to them.

"I'm Sam's brother."

Gabriel from Public Speaking was there, and another boy, Cas, also. Dean noticed Cas' dark hair and surprisingly blue eyes. Gabriel spoke first, to Dean's sudden disappointment. "Mind explaining then?"

"We got into a car accident a while back. Sam got hurt pretty badly."

"Okay, what about the teacher who asked about his home life? Why did Sam freak out?"

_Why are you so fucking interested in my brother? _was what Dean wanted to say, but instead said: "Our parents died."

Cas' mouth formed in a perfect "o" of understanding, but Gabriel still looked unconvinced.

"Besides, Sammy's not really your concern, is he? I'm his brother and I'll protect him if he needs it."

And with that, Dean grabbed the book he wanted and left the Novaks staring. Gabriel in annoyance and disbelief, Cas with...something else.

While this exchange was happening, Bobby invited a less than thrilled Sam to sit with him. The look Bobby gave him was one Sam didn't want to argue with right now.

"What's up Bobby?"

"Well, I've seen you twice since you and your brother got here." was his reply, accompanied by a glare.

"Been busy."

Bobby glared again. "Look, John and I were good friends once-"

"Once?"

"He cut me off when I told him my thoughts and feeling about how you and Dean were being raised."

"Oh," Sam said softly. "Did you know...?"

"That he hurt you? No. I would've called the police on his ass if I knew."

Sam nodded, and Bobby had to keep from wincing. His suspicions were confirmed. John beat Sam and Dean. _Fuck._

The next day, Gabriel didn't even wait for gym class, instead finding Sam before school officially started. "You ready to explain?"

"I got into a boating accident."

"Really? A boating accident _and _a car accident?"

Sam didn't say anything.

"See, I ran into Dean yesterday..."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Yeah, both. Our father wasn't a good driver. Why do you care so much, anyway? I'm not broken, _you don't need to fix me_!"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "I never said you were broken."

But for whatever reason, something inside Sam had snapped upon hearing Gabriel's words. His breathing became heavy, and his fists were clenched. He looked ready to punch something.

"Hey, Sam." Gabe's voice was soft, and he lead both of them into the bathroom to stop the staring. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

Sam looked up, and Gabriel was shocked to see the panic in them. "I'm okay now." he whispered. "He's gone."

Gabe nodded. He didn't quite know what that meant, but there was no fucking way he was asking. "You're okay now."

Sam took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm sorry Gabriel."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

They left the bathroom, and Gabriel motioned to his nearby brother, tilting his head at Sam, who still looked like he was about to be murdered. Cas took over, leading Sam to their first period class. Gabe went to his, and sat next to an annoyed looking Dean, who seemed like the type of protective brother that would murder Gabe if Sam's meltdown was mentioned.

He hopped to survive the class, and dreaded seeing Sam again in gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean couldn't figure out why Gabriel looked like he had just kicked a puppy.

"You okay, Gabe?"

The shorter man almost jumped out of his seat. "What? Yeah, awesome."

Dean snorted but didn't say anything else. He had bought the wrong book yesterday, so he had to return to the bookstore after school today. Once he had left, he realized that Castiel had a nametag. He _worked there._ Dean had to see him again after practically spitting in his face. Wonderful.

"Why is everyone acting so weird today?" Dean dropped down next to Sam at lunch a few hours later. His brother jumped higher than Gabriel did, but didn't answer. Dean groaned. "Not you too. Did they drug the water supply or something?"

Nothing from Sam.

"You okay?"

"I fucked up again."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean was horrified by the end of Sam's story. Sam had _just _started to be happy again, after...

"You didn't fuck up. Gabriel did." _that explains why he was so nervous this morning_. "You didn't do anything wrong. We didn't. Dad did. This is dad's fault."

Dean's eyes were getting misty thinking about their childhood, and Dean didn't cry. Ever. No matter what Sam said.

Sam left school after lunch.

Still, now that the wound of John had been ripped open, he couldn't stitch it shut. Dean had always been the one to defend John, but that ended. He was on edge the entire day, and he almost ran to the bookstore, momentarily forgetting about Castiel. Until he literally _ran into him_.

"Shit. Sorry, Cas."

Cas looked uncomfortable. "It is okay. How is Sam?"

"Better." Dean looked at his feet. God, they were big. "Sorry about yesterday."

"No need. You were protecting your brother."

"Can I use that same excuse when I punch yours?"

Cas thought he was being serious, and didn't quite know what to say.

"I'm kidding...mostly."

"Ah."

Dean couldn't help but notice how attractive Cas was, until a voice in his said said _You're straight, what the hell. _So he got the right book and bought it, running from the store as fast as he had run in.

He didn't like _feelings._

Gabriel was in knots when Sam didn't show up for gym class. He had no other way to contact the guy, and when he asked the gym teacher the response was Sam left after last period. Right before he had to see Gabriel.

_Shit._

After school, Cas texted him.

_I talked to Dean Winchester today at the bookstore. He informed me that Sam is better and there is a possibility he may punch you tomorrow._

_-Castiel Novak_

Cas didn't really understand how texting worked, that you didn't have to be so formal. If the part about Dean being pissed wasn't included in the message, Gabriel would have been relieved. Instead he considered skipping first period, and made a list of reasons he couldn't go. They ranged from him having a cold to have been attacked by sharks, even though they didn't live near an ocean. When Cas came home from work, he frowned at his brother as he read over the list.

"You cannot go to school tomorrow because you got beaten up by a group of angry strippers?"

"Maybe."

"You are seventeen. You are too young to even go into a strip club."

"Really? That's the part you don't believe?" Gabriel snatched the list and tore it into shreds. "Dean's going to kill me tomorrow."

"Possibly. Although I do not recommend it."

"I'll let him know."

Cas nodded and walked away, and Gabriel snorted.

Castiel was very strange.

Too soon, tomorrow came and the Novaks left for school. Gabriel had to work that afternoon, so he hopen Dean and Sam would go easy on him, although he really doubted it.

Sure enough, Dean gave Gabe a smile when he walked into class that basically told the Novak that Dean would enjoy peeling off Gabriel's flesh.

"Look, I'm sorry."

Dean sat down. They still had five minutes before class started. "I don't think you understand what you did to Sammy."

"I'm not sure what happened to you two-"

Gabriel saw pain flash across the older Winchester's face for a brief second. "Nothing you need to be concerned about, and I suggest you leave my brother alone. He's been through enough without you dragging him through memory lane, okay? He's better now. We're better now, and you just need to leave it at that before I'm forced to beat the living shit out of you. Okay?"

Gabriel nodded as the bell rang, and Dean sat back in his seat and took in a deep breath, trying to calm the anger building in his stomach. The threat at the end hadn't been part of the original speech, and he wondered it the other boy knew it was empty. The last thing he ever wanted to do was become like his father, and that was exactly what he had sounded like.

"_You're my favorite, Dean. You wanna know why? You're just like me."_


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for gym class, and Sam knew he couldn't put this off any longer. He walked up to Gabriel.

"Hello."

The shorter boy jumped. "Hey, Sam, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

"That's okay." Sam replied softly.

They continued on like nothing had ever happened, although Gabriel couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong with Sam, but he knew the boy would tell him when he was ready. He wasn't about to push Sam again.

For some reason his heart had bled when he saw Sam like that, so broken and afraid.

Castiel was still extremely stressed, however. His parents and brothers were always calling him now, and he wished he had never answered his father that first time. Every few hours, he had to delete voicemails saying things like _We just want to keep you safe, Gabriel is a bad influence, we don't want you to be like him._

But Cas already was. Being gay, to his family, was worse than being bisexual, because Gabriel could still end up with a girl.

He blinked back tears as he walked into Dean Winchester.

"We gotta stop doing this man." Dean was grinning however, when he looked down at Cas. It quickly turned into a frown. "Hey. You okay?"

His phone buzzed. _Zachariah. _"I am fine."

Dean knew he was lying, but let Cas go. Watched the younger boy look at his phone, his face trying not to scrunch up in tears as he put it into his jacket pocket.

Dean felt the need to punch something.

Cas ended up turning his phone off, almost running back to his apartment. Gabriel had to work, so it was up to the younger Novak to cook dinner and clean the place.

Except someone was standing outside the door.

His Father.

"Hello, Castiel."

"Father."

"Are you going to invite me in?" It wasn't a question. Not really.

Cas nodded and unlocked the door, wincing at the mess he and his brother had made before leaving for school. They both had a lot on their plates, and the fact that Cas had a huge test tomorrow didn't really help anyone. Still, he knew better than to try to say that to his Father, who looked around at the apartment like it was trash. He stood at the entryway until Castiel cleared a spot on the couch for him, and even then the elder sat on the very edge of the cushion, and a look of disgust seemed to be permanently plastered onto his face.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"To bring you home."

"I am home." Cas was happy his voice didn't waver, but it was easy to tell he was nervous and not pleased with the current situation.

"I cannot allow you to continue living with _Gabriel. _You are young and impressionable."

"And gay." Cas winced. He hadn't meant to say it like that, but Father's face twisted in rage as he stood.

"What?"

"I'm gay." it was a whisper this time. "I have been for a while."

"Then you will join Gabriel in hell." Father spat on him and walked out the door. Castiel waited until his father was long gone before he wiped his face and finally let the tears flow down his face, and that was how Gabriel found him four hours later, curled up into himself and sobbing into a pillow. Gabriel didn't even have to ask what was wrong, he just joined his brother on the couch and pulled Castiel into his arms, and Gabriel felt his own tear trickle down his face, for the hope Castiel had just lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had asked Sam to check up on Cas during first period, but it was easy for Sam to see that something was wrong.

The two had slowly been building a friendship, and it was timid, but Sam didn't want to see Cas hurt.

"You okay?"

Cas didn't feel like lying. "No, not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Cas was grateful when Sam didn't push, and the two of them just sat in silence for the remainder of class.

On the other side of the school, Dean and Gabriel had been partnered to do a presentation together. _On poetry. _

"Awesome." Dean said.

"Please try to not rip my balls off during this project, please."

Dean snorted.

They soon found that they agreed on almost nothing. It took twenty minutes for them to even pick a topic, which ended up being Edgar Allan Poe. They had to read one poem each by themselves, and then two together, acting all of them out.

Neither one was thrilled by this, and were grateful when the bell rang, both going in search of their little brothers.

Dean found his first. "What'd Cas say?"

Sam sighed. "Not okay. Wouldn't talk about it."

A minute later, Gabe found Cas. "You okay?"

"No."

"Screw them. _I'm _your family."

Cas nodded.

Sam was shaking again in the locker room, and he hated it. Hated how weak he was, but the memories just kept rushing back at weird times.

_Sam was thirteen the first time he talked back to John._

_There was this field trip to Washington D.C. that he really wanted to go on, and because of the school wide fundraiser was free to certain students, like Sam. But John still refused to let his son go, and Sam wasn't happy with that._

"_Dick." he whispered._

"_What did you just call me?"_

_Sam felt his whole body go numb. He hadn't thought before he had spoken. John gestured for Sam to get into his room, and John followed, his belt in hand._

"_You need to learn to respect me." he said as Sam removed his t-shirt and clung to his bed. He hissed in pain as the belt met his skin, and he was careful not to wake Dean, who was sleeping a few rooms over. It would just get him in trouble too._

"_You should be grateful. You killed the love of my life. She died giving birth to _you_, and what have you done to make up for it? Smart-ass. You wanna go to college? Become a lawyer? What school would take you?" He whipped the belt a few more times, then leaned close to Sam's ear. "You disgust me, and never forget that if you die, the world would be a better place."_

"Sam!" Gabriel's voice snapped Sam back to the present. They were the only two left in the locker room, and Sam's voice was pained when he answered.

"I'm okay."

"Like hell you're okay." Gabriel sounded angry. "How many more times is this going to happen? You are not okay."

Dean rushed over to the gym when Gabriel called him, and he was suddenly grateful that Dean had given the other man his number because of the project.

Sam was having a really hard time adjusting. Nightmares, paranoia, like he still thought another beating was around the corner. John had hated Sam a lot more than he did Dean, and it showed. According to John, him and his elder son were exactly alike, and it was that, not memories of getting abused, that have Dean his own nightmares.

Still, he knew Sam was worse off, and he wrapped his arms around his brother when he reached him. "You're alright now. Okay? He can't get you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you. _Ever. _They'll have to kill me first."

It was then both Winchesters seemed to remember that Gabriel was within hearing distance. Dean gave Sam a pat on the head before turning to Gabe.

"If you tell anyone about this-"

"I won't." Dean sighed in relief. However, Gabriel wasn't done yet. "But don't you think you and Sam should?"

That question haunted Dean.

Sam was woken by a sharp scream, and he almost fell out of bed from shock, and then anger.

Dean was watching a horror movie. _At three in the morning._

"What the hell?" Sam yelled, grateful that Bobby would be gone for the weekend, with his girlfriend...Ellen?

"Couldn't sleep."

"And you forgot about headphones?"

"I hate headphones."

"And I hate you, but here we are."

Dean chuckled, and after a few minutes, Sam joined his brother in watching the movie. It was really cheesy, and the two of them kept laughing at the bad acting and the fact that it looked so fake.

"And we've arrived at the apparently mandatory shower scene." Sam said. Dean spit out the popcorn they were eating, and by the time the movie ended, it was four in the morning. Both were grateful it was Friday. Well, Saturday.

They slept until noon.

Sam swore when Dean sprayed him with water to wake him up. "Ugh."

"Get up, princess."

Dean just laughed when Sam flipped him off.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from his bedroom and sat with Dean on the couch, who was watching...reality TV.

"Something up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...but you're doing that weird comfort thing you do when you're upset. Bad TV and movies, and a lot of food." Sam took the candy box from Dean.

"Should we tell someone about Dad?"

Sam had taken a piece of candy as Dean said that, and Sam spit it clear across the room. "Why? He's dead, the only thing that will get us is pity looks."

"Yeah, but Sammy. You're not okay. Maybe if you talked to someone who actually has a clue to what their doing...? I don't know. Maybe'll help."

"What, and you're perfectly fine? _I can hear you cry when you think I'm asleep, Dean._ You have problems, too."

"But my problems aren't affecting me the way they are you. You basically have panic attacks anyone says something that reminds you of Dad!"

Sam's face was beginning to twist up in rage. "Fuck you. I'm okay." And with that, got up and went back to his room, slamming the door behind him. _Hard._


	7. Chapter 7

Dean hated asking for help, but he knew Sammy wasn't as alright as he claimed to be. Really, neither of them were, but Sam got the bad side of John. Dean wasn't really to talk to an adult, so he went to the only two people both Winchesters had really talked to. Gabriel and Castiel Novak.

"No shit, something's wrong with Sam." Gabriel said.

"I do not think that is helping." Cas replied.

"Look, I'm worried about him, you know? I mean, the last time he acted like this..." Dean trailed off. "I just don't want to see him sink any further."

"We'll do what we can." Gabriel gave Dean a small smile.

"And how are you dealing, Dean?" Cas asked.

The question shocked Dean, and he fumbled with his answer for a minute. "I'm dealing." It wasn't the whole truth, but he wasn't lying. Besides, Sam was better and more important than Dean anyway, so it didn't really matter.

Cas frowned at him before Dean walked away from the Novaks.

Castiel hadn't said much since his father had visited him. Only his brother knew what happened, but it was easy to tell that something wasn't quite right, which was why Sam asked if he and his brother wanted to go to see a movie with him and Dean. Another reason Sam asked was because he had made these plans with Dean before they fought, and Sam didn't want to be alone with him. Cas agreed, and that Friday, they went to the movies.

Somehow Cas ended up next to Dean, and he didn't know how to feel about that. Gabriel was on his other side, and then Sam. It was some stupid horror movie, and he found himself mentally picking it apart and it's many mistakes.

It was just Gabriel's type of movie, however, and he knew it was bad but didn't really care. He found himself glancing at Sam throughout the movie, and was happy to see the younger boy was enjoying himself. He knew Cas liked to analyze, so he assumed his brother was having a decent time, and Dean just smirked the whole time.

They decided to stop for ice cream after the movie, and to Dean this seemed kinda like a double date, but apparently he was the only one who thought so. Still, his eyes narrowed at Gabriel when he sat next to Sam.

Cas noted that his brother was back to being his weird self, cracking jokes that turned Cas and Sam's cheeks red. Dean seemed unfazed.

The four of them had a great time, and talked about everything but their families. The only bad thing that happened was that Dean dropped his cone, but he just bought another one, and Sam teased him about it. They were at the ice cream place for about an hour when the bell jingled and someone very unwelcome walked through the doors.

James Novak, flanked by Lucifer, Michael, and Balthazar.

Sam and Dean could see the sudden shift in Castiel and Gabriel, and moved closer to their friends. Dean considered calling Bobby, but decided against it. They didn't need him. Right?

"Father." Cas' voice shook. "I was under the impression that you were done with Gabriel and I."

Balthazar stepped forward, giving Dean a look of disgust before focusing on his brother. "We are willing to reconsider. Perhaps if we got you away from Gabriel..."

"Hey!" Gabriel protested.

"...We are hoping that this phase will pass."

"It's not a phase." Cas said softly. Sam and Dean were getting angry on behalf of the Novaks they didn't want to strangle. "I'm gay, and it's not changing."

Gabriel searched the Winchester's face, happy when he didn't find horror or disgust there. He turned back to Balthazar. "I think you should leave now."

This time it was Lucifer who stepped forward. "Castiel-"

"I think you should leave." Cas said it this time, and Lucifer's face grew sad.

Finally, the eldest Novak raised his voice. "I will not-"

"I think they want you to leave." Dean's voice was low and contained a warning no one within earshot missed. He stood, and Sam did the same. They easily towered over the Novaks. After a second, Gabriel joined them, and so did Cas. James, Balthazar, Michael, and Lucifer backed off, and with one final glare at the Winchesters, left the ice cream store.

Cas and Gabriel plopped back into their seats the second their families were gone, but Sam and Dean remained standing for a few seconds before taking their seats as well.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

_He didn't even know, and he still stood up for us, _Gabriel thought with a rush of gratitude. "Our family is very religious. They believe a man should only be with a woman and a woman should only be with a man. I'm bisexual and Cas is gay, so..."

"Why the fuck does it matter if you're into men?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel.

"It's a sin."

"No it's not." Dean's firm voice left no room for argument.

"See? Dean-o agrees with me." Gabriel smiled.

"Did you just call me Dean-o?"

"Maybe."

"Please don't."

Sam smirked, and the tension at the table lessened after that.


	8. Chapter 8

The Winchesters and the Novaks were pretty close after that, and while Dean's popularity slowly grew, he always had lunch with Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel.

Things were better. Sam's nightmares were getting better, Dean was acting less like John, and Gabriel and Cas were left alone by their family. But it didn't last quite as long as they wanted it to.

Dean and Sam were waiting to drive their friends home outside the Impala.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem...nervous."

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean's voice took on an edge that showed he was lying.

"I just-"

"_Damn it Sam, shut up!" _Dean shoved Sam harder than he meant to, and Sam fell to the ground as Cas and Gabe came into sight.

The only thing that went through Sam's mind was _John, John, John, oh God. _Dean's face fell and reached out a hand, and his world came crashing down as Sam flinched away from him like he was their father. Sam pushed himself to his feet and took off down the street.

"_Sammy!_" Dean yelled, and ran after his brother.

The confused Novaks followed, watching as Dean finally caught up to Sam. It took a few seconds for Gabriel and Cas to reach them.

"I'm so sorry." pain laced through Dean's voice.

"I shouldn't have run. You're not Dad, Dean."

Dean nodded, but was still unsure. He gave Cas a tight smile and started walking, Sam and Gabriel a few paces behind.

"What happened?" Gabe asked.

"Dean and I got into an...argument, and he pushed me. It didn't hurt, but I freaked."

"Because of your father?"

Sam's eyes watered and he nodded. "John wasn't the best dad." He wiped a tear from his face and gave an embarrassed laugh.

And then in a split second decision, Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and held on. Sam looked surprised, but didn't move away until they got to the car.

Sam wasn't sure of his feelings toward Gabriel. He had never been interested in another man at all before, and he was scared. He wasn't sure how Dean or Bobby or Cas or even how Gabriel would feel. DId he just grab Sam's hand as a friend? Was that a thing people even did? Was Sam overthinking this? Probably.

Next to Sam, Gabriel was also internally freaking out. He knew Sam wasn't gay, and was worried that Sam thought the hand holding was something Gabriel did as a friend. It didn't help that Cas had seen it and raised his eyebrows at this brother. Now, as they sat in the car and Sam was in his place next to Dean, and Cas was giving sympathetic looks, Gabriel thought he was going to explode. Sam probably was thinking about Dean, as he should, anyway.

While everyone in the car knew that Sam was having trouble dealing with the memories of his father, Dean was the only one who knew for sure (Sam suspected, but had a small amount of doubt) that Dean was having problems also. He had dreams of his father telling him about how they were so alike, and also of him harming Sam, and his own family when he was older. This incident with Sam only made Dean more sure that he was going to be the second John, and while he knew his brother had forgiven him, couldn't shake the look of complete fear in Sam's eyes, because that was how he used to look at John. It's how they both looked at John. Sam hadn't even really said anything that warranted Dean's behavior. His knuckles were white by the time they reached Gabriel's apartment, and it got to the point that Dean had to pull over when he was driving back to Bobby's.

"Dean?" Sam asked, afraid for his brother, who started to violently shake and cry. He pulled Dean into a hug and soon his shirt was soaked. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I don't want to be like dad." Dean could barely get the words out.

Sam pulled away so he could look Dean in the eye. "You're not. You're _nothing _like dad. John didn't raise me. You did. John was a drunken abusive asshole, and you've never even touched alcohol, or intend to hurt someone. He didn't take me to the fireworks every year, but you made sure I never missed them. You helped me with my homework, even if you had no clue what you were doing." Sam smiled. "John wouldn't have stood up for Gabriel and Cas when their families came in, and although you pushed me, I didn't get hurt and anyone could see how sorry you are. I pissed you off, it happens. But Dean, _you're nothing like dad._ You're so much better than him."

Dean was too stunned by Sam's speech to respond for a few seconds. The shaking had stopped and the crying had gone down to a trickle. He hugged his brother, smiling. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean felt a million times better.


	9. Chapter 9

"So...you and Sam?" Cas asked once they were safely inside the apartment.

"I held his hand. That doesn't mean we're a thing."

"But you want to be?"

"Of course I do. I mean, look at him."

"He's not here."

Gabriel sighed. "I know."

"Then why-"

"Forget about it. But I don't think Sam likes guys."

"Yet."

"What?"

"He doesn't like guys _yet._"

Something in Cas' words sounded off. "Who you trying to convince, Cassie?"

Cas blushed.

"Oh my god, you like someone." Gabriel patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come sit and tell your brother."

Cas sat down, but he didn't look too happy about it.

"So who is it?"

"Dean."

Gabriel was a little shocked, but he nodded and smiled. "Now, to get them to like us..."

Bobby could tell something had happened the second the boys walked into the house, but neither would say anything. Dean made some rude comment under his breath.

Dean had still made no effort to get to know Bobby, and it hurt, although the older man would never admit it. He did have a shaky relationship with Sam, although he could tell Sam was nervous and thought Bobby would snap like John did. Hell, Sam's screamed in his sleep a few times. The boy gave Bobby a small apologetic smile before following his brother into their room. Bobby waited a second before he silently padded to their closed door.

"You sure you're good, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy. You?"

"Course."

"I saw you holding hands with Gabby."

_Gabby?_ Bobby thought.

"Mature, Dean."

"What?" Dean was probably smiling.

"Gabby?"

"Yep."

Bobby smiled and left.

"His name's Gabriel, for one thing, and I don't know, he grabbed my hand."

"Did you like it?"

Sam groaned and fell into his pillow, Dean's laughter rising in volume. "Go away."

"It's fine if you did."

"What?" Sam raised his head.

"If you know...like guys." Dean's face was serious.

"I know. Why is this bothering you all of a sudden?"

Dean shrugged.

"It's Cas, isn't it?"

It was Sam's turn to laugh as Dean turned beat red.

It was Cas.

The next day of school was amusing. The Winchesters knew they liked the Novaks and the Novaks knew they liked the Winchesters, but neither pair of brothers knew about the other.

Sam jumped every time Gabriel touched him and Gabriel did the same thing, and Dean and Castiel couldn't help but laugh, earning glares from their brothers. Not that Dean and Cas were doing much better.

By the time lunch came around, Gabriel decided to sit next to Sam. Cas gave him a small smile before sitting next to Dean. The elder Winchester raised his eyebrows at Sam, who turned a deep red and tilted his head toward Cas, causing a glare from Dean. This whole exchange was completely missed by the Novaks, who were making faces at each other.

The worst part for Sam was gym class, where he was without Cas or Dean. They were doing partner work today, and he was working with Gabriel again. This was the first time since school started that they were working in trust, and it still made Sam want to vomit. Gabriel knew this, however, and did everything he could to make Sam feel better.

But soon it was time for the bleacher trust falls, and Sam was fighting the urge to run as he climbed up. He faced away from the crowd of people below him, and let himself drop. This time, he landed safely.

"See? Not so bad."Gabe said.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, but his voice was a little shaky.

"You good?"

"I'm good."

They smiled at each other for a second, and then it was Gabriel's turn to fall. He was a lot smaller than Sam, so they caught him easily.

Dean and Sam drove their friends home again, and thankfully it went smoothly this time.

"You guys wanna come in?" Gabriel asked when Dean pulled up to the apartment.

"Sure." Dean and Sam shrugged.

The apartment was small but nice. It was obvious two teenage boys live there, and the only neat area was Castiel's room, which surprised no one. They sat down to watch TV, and Gabriel and Cas sat on the end in between Dean and Sam. Sam convinced them to watch Sherlock, and by the time they got to the season one finale, Dean and Gabe shipped Johnlock.

"You have good taste in TV, Sam." Gabriel said in between laughing at something Sherlock had done.

Sam nodded, and then all four of them realized what time it was.

"Shit, Sammy, we should go." Dean said, and he and Sam said goodbye and drove home.

"So, I think Gabriel was flirting with you." Dean said, and Sam choked down the water he had been drinking.

"I..."

Dean was too busy laughing to say anything else, so Sam flipped him off as they got out of the car and walked up to the house. Bobby smiled at them and they retreated into their rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is really short, but it contains good things! :) Hope you like it, last update for the day**

* * *

Sam had been walking to the convenience store to pick up milk when he was grabbed from behind.

He was pulled into an alley where a stranger cornered him, demanding money.

_John._

"Are you deaf? Give me your money."

Sam was shaking so hard he fumbled and dropped his whole wallet, stepping on it before the boy could take off with it. _John. _He was taking too long, and the thief punched him and shove him into the wall, and Sam's legs suddenly couldn't support him anymore and he fell to the ground. _John. _As the boy whispered threats, all he could see was John punching him, kicking him, whipping him, telling him he was a failure, throwing beer bottles at him. Sam eventually got the money out of his wallet, and the boy took off, leaving Sam on his knees, trembling with tears sneaking out of his eyes. He managed to pick up his phone, and thought about calling Dean, but before he knew it Gabriel was on the line.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"S-someone s-s-s-stole my m-money a-and-"

"Where are you?"

Sam told him and it seemed like Gabriel was there the second the phone call ended. He helped Sam stand up and he and Cas walked Sam back to his house. Dean jumped up when he saw them, Sam's nose was bleeding and Dean was surprised Sam was on his feet.

"What the fuck happened?" He demanded as Gabriel took Sam into his room, and Cas sat Dean down and explained what had happened, stopping him when Dean tried to see his brother.

"Let Gabriel take care of him."

Dean wasn't happy about it, but waited with Cas. "God, he was doing so well. I haven't seen him this bad since-" Dean cut himself off.

"Since what?"

"Not my place to tell."

And that was that.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was trying to calm down Sam, which was no easy fact. He just kept rocking back and forth, muttering "John" over and over. Finally Gabriel had enough, and made Sam look at him.

"John's dead, Sam. He can't hurt you anymore. It sucks you were robbed, but it was just a stroke of bad luck. Dean, Cas, and I will do anything we can to protect you and help you, but you need to try too, okay? John's never going to lay his hand on you again."

Sam nodded, appearing to be calming down. His gaze dropped to Gabriel's lips, and before either one really knew what was happening, they were kissing. Sam made a surprised noise but didn't pull away. Gabriel scooted closer and pushed his hands into Sam's hair. Sam let out a small moan and Gabriel fought not to smile. They eventually pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"Well then." Gabriel said, smoothing Sam's hair. "I think I calmed you down quite effectively."

Sam burst out laughing, and Gabriel joined him and soon Dean and Cas were standing outside the room, identical looks of confusion of their faces.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Gabriel sang, and Sam snorted through his laughter. Dean and Cas looked at each other, shrugged, and left their brothers in Sam's room.

"What is so fucking funny?" Dean asked once they were out of earshot.

"I have no idea." Cas said, although he had a few. He and Dean sat back down, closer than they were before. Both noticed by neither moved away.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter doesn't go with what I was originally planning and I'm not sure how good it is. Please review! Good or bad**

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel ended up sleeping over, since they had arrived so late. Dean and Sam made room for their friends and soon all four of them were asleep in the living room. It was the first time in a while they all slept peacefully.

Sam was nervous when he woke up about Gabriel and what would happen, but all thoughts flew out the window when Gabe grabbed Sam's hand. Cas smiled and Dean raised his eyebrows and patted Sam on the back. Gabriel laughed at Sam's red face and ruffled his hair. They all headed off to school, and the Novaks had to borrow clothes, much to Dean's dismay. Since Gabriel was so much shorter than everyone else, he only took a shirt from Sam that had been outgrown last year, but Dean and Cas were practically the same size.

News travelled fast about Gabriel and Sam, and the two of them noticed they were being referred to as "Sabriel" which amused Gabe to no end. Sam was annoyed people were talking about them.

"Aww, come on Sammy, lighten up."

"I just want people to focus on something else."

"Like another couple?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Because I'm pretty sure our brothers are hot for each other."

Sam started coughing into his drink, and Gabriel threw his head back in laughter. "Did you not know?"

"I knew but..." Sam shook his head and glared at his boyfriend. "Did not need to hear it like that."

"Aw, Sam." Gabe smiled and gave Sam a quick kiss before they headed off to their separate classes.

Sam could feel eyes on him as he walked through the hall. He knew that not everyone in his school was okay with gays, and while Gabriel was well liked, Sam had no friends outside Dean, Gabe, and Cas. He could hear the harsh words whispered behind his back, and while he was mostly free of John, the students around him hurt almost as much. He sure as hell wasn't telling anyone though, because his friends had just stopped looking at him like he was going to break any second. Besides, he could handle it.

Later, Dean stopped by the bookstore where Cas worked afternoons, and Dean had an important question to ask.

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted.

"Hey, Cas." Dean walked up to where Cas was pulling books from the shelves. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Dean. I do not know why you sound so nervous."

"I'm nervous because I want to know if you'd like to go outonadatesometime?" Dean's voice rose a pitch and sped up by the end of the sentence, and was honestly surprised Cas understood.

He smiled at Dean and nodded, and Dean visibly relaxed into the shelf behind him, knocking a few books to the floor. Cas laughed and helped Dean pick them up.

Dean and Cas went out on their date a few days after that, and Sam and Gabe were Gabriel's apartment, trying to pick something to watch on Netflix. No surprise, Sam had already seen a lot of the geeky shows and movies, and finally Gabriel picked a romantic comedy to annoy Sam with.

A few minutes into the movie, the younger Winchester's phone buzzed, and he looked at his screen, puzzled. It was Dean. He excused himself and picked up the phone.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Gabiel''s apartment."

"Okay. Good. Stay there, please don't leave."

"Why? Dean, what's going on?"

"WIll you stay?"

"Not unless you tell me what's going on!"  
Gabriel could hear the worry in Sam's voice, and approached him, silently asking what was happening.

"They found dad."

Sam froze. "What do you mean, they found him?"

"Sammy," Dean's voice was filled with pain. "They found his body."

The phone slipped through Sam's grasp as he hear Dean and Gabriel calling out his name. After a second, he picked up the phone again. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do they know the cause?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"It wasn't you, Sammy. It was alcohol poisoning."

Sam breathed into the phone and then hung up, Gabriel's eyes searching.

_Dad was drunk that night, and Sam and Dean were sitting in their cramped room, praying that they would be left alone, although they doubted it. Sure enough, soon John was calling for Sam, and after telling Dean he'd be alright, the youngest Winchester was tense as he went to meet his father._

_John was laughing and he offered Sam a beer, who took it, too afraid to say no. John patted the spot next to him, and Sam sat down and sipped at the beer._

"_You're in a good mood." Sam said softly._

_John chuckled and grabbed onto Sam with one hand and grabbed a knife with another. Sam let out a small yelp and tried to back away, but John's grip was tight. John slapped Sam into silence, an drew the blade over Sam's stomach. Sam fought back, knocking John off the couch and wrestling for the knife. Dean still couldn't hear them. Sam finally got a good grip on the knife, but before John let it go he slashed Sam across his stomach, deeper than the first cut. Sam finally cried out, and this time Dean heard. He rushed down just in time to see Sam plunge the knife into John's leg, and the eldest Winchester stumbled out of the house as Dean ran to a horrified Sam. It was the last time they say John, and vowed not to tell. So when John went missing, Sam assumed the worst, and soon John was pronounced dead, with Sam thinking he killed his father._

_He spiraled down after that._

Sam was aware of Gabriel staring at him, and Sam considered telling Gabe, but decided against it. He did however tell that they found the body.

After all, some things were better as a secret.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Sorry this took me longer than usual and it's really short. I've been helping a friend and will get back to normal soon :) I've also decided that this will be around 15 chapters, so it's almost complete. I think I've gotten rid of most loose ends, so...Please leave a review! Thanks, and sorry again!**

* * *

A few weeks later, everything was good again. Sam and Gabriel were doing good and Dean and Cas were now official. They hung out together as often as they could, and rumors and insults had gone down in school as people found someone knew to talk about-Lisa Braeden was pregnant.

On one night where the two couples hung out separately, Sam and Gabriel went out to dinner. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it wasn't fast food either. Still, Sam worried about how he was going to pay, since he never ended up working for Bobby.

"Why do you look constipated?" Gabriel asked when they sat down. Sam

"I-I can't pay" Sam spat out.

Gabriel looked at Sam like he was crazy. "I invited you, I can pay."

"But-"

"Please don't argue with me, Sam."

"Fine." Sam sighed, although he did order one of the cheapest things on the menu. He didn't like not being able to afford his food, even if it was just a shitty sandwich. If Gabriel noticed, he didn't say anything, and Sam was grateful. They did have fun; Gabriel was hilarious and the dirty looks they got from the elderly couple beside them just made them laugh harder. It got to the point where they were asked to leave, and they did, taking a walk through a nearby park.

"Can't believe they kicked us out!" Gabriel said, clutching Sam's hand. They were trying not to laugh, but it was becoming harder to do.

While that was happening, Castiel and Dean were at some free concert that had been nearby. There were a handful of newer bands there, and the levels of talent varied greatly. They didn't mind though, and since it was outside, sat on the edge of the field and ate food that Cas had brought.

After the concert, Cas smiled up at Dean and pressed their lips together, and Dean leaned into it, pulling his boyfriend as close as he could. Cas made a small sound of surprise, and Dean held in laughter. They eventually pulled apart, and Cas' cheeks were bright red.

"That was nice." he said.

Dean smirked. "It was very nice." He went to kiss Cas again when he heard someone threw a cup full of soda at them. "What the fuck?" Dean turned to see three guys and a girl around his age, all doubled over in laughter. Dean walked up to one of them. "You want to tell me what's so fucking funny?"

One of the boys straightened himself and sneered. "Fucking faggot."

Dean was fully prepared to knock the punk right on his ass when Cas grabbed him from behind and dragged him away. "What the hell?"

"You can't just beat them up, Dean."

"Why not?"

Cas just stared at him.

"Fine." Dean sighed, and tried to ignore the laughter behind him. "You're lucky I like you."

Cas smiled. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really _really _sorry about how little I've been updating this or Revenge lately, and that this chapter is very short, but I figured it was better than nothing. Thanks for not screaming at me, and I hope I can get back to my normal writing speed soon, but until then...here you go!**

* * *

Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Cas all regrouped at the Novaks. Dean was still mad at the little shits at the concert, and after telling the story, Gabriel got pissed too. Sam and Cas sighed, and the latter just put his head in his hands.

"Please calm down." Sam looked over. "We're going to get crap like that wherever we go, you have to learn to deal with it."

"I'm not fucking learning how to deal with it." Dean snapped, and Gabriel nodded in agreement. "We are not doing anything wrong."

"I know-" Sam started, but Gabriel held up his hand.

"Sam, stop."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting like it's okay."

"It's not."

"Damn right it's not." Gabriel stared intently at Sam. "What would you do if it happened to you?"

"I ignore it."

Dean threw up his hands, and Gabriel glared but gave up. Cas almost ran to the kitchen to get good, trying to defuse the tension. Within the hour, all was good again.

Around midnight, the Winchester's headed back to Bobby's, where the older man was on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam greeted, a little confused to why Bobby was still awake.

"You guys wanna sit down for a second?"

"Oh, shit." Dean said under his breath, and then the two boys sat. Then Dean raised his voice. "What's up?"

"John's funeral."

Sam and Dean froze. "What about it?"

"Are we having one?"

Dean looked at his brother, whose attention was still fixed on Bobby. Finally, he answered. "I honestly don't care."

Bobby nodded, like this was what he was expecting. "Well, I want one. Before...Mary, he was a wonderful guy." he moved off into his room.

The next day was pretty uneventful. Cas and Gabe weren't home, and Bobby was planning John's funeral, so Sam and Dean stayed in their rooms, watching TV and talking. The day after was Monday, so they dragged themselves to school. Cas and Gabe were back, and the four of them continued to hang out. They are lunch together and bitched about their classes. When John's funeral came around, the Winchester boys refused to go, no matter how hard people tried to convince them to go. They had loved their father, but has also hated him.

They didn't want people to wonder why they weren't crying or upset and they didn't want to pretend John was someone he wasn't.

Instead Cas and Gabe went over Bobby's to sit with the boys. Dean seemed unaffected by the whole thing, but Sam could tell his brother was upset, and grabbed his hand. Dean smiled at him and let Sam rest his head on his shoulder like they did when they were younger. Gabriel and Castiel were eating whatever food they had found, and Gabe also had brought candy with him, to his brothers disappointment, but no one was really surprised. Sam was the only other one that ate candy, and his mouth was blue within seconds.

"Nice job," Gabriel smirked, and Sam flipped his boyfriend off, who in return made an extremely exaggerated hurt face and fell over onto the ground as if Sam had shot him. That sent the group into a fit of laughter, and although none of them would admit it, it was really more like giggles.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is really short, but is one of the most important in my opinion. Only one chapter after this one! I just want to say thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, comment, favorite, or follow. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to have the final chapter up sometime soon**

* * *

School was bearable for Dean when Cas was with him.

He really didn't like most of his class, they all seemed to think that they were the best things that ever walked the planet, with only a few exceptions. But Cas always seemed to find Dean in the hallway when the older boy was getting angry and worked up over something someone had said, and boy did they say a lot. Some of it was even about Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel, since they were the only guys in the school currently dating other guys. It still continued to bother Dean when people made it seem like he wasn't as good as them because of it, and almost got into a fight when some asshole was talking shit about Sam. He really shouldn't have done that within Dean's hearing range.

Cas always managed to calm Dean down, however, and they quickly had a system in place. If Cas wasn't with Dean and someone upset him, he'd text Cas, and he'd come if he could and if not he'd send Sam. Gabriel thought it was kind of weird but didn't comment any of the times Sam had to run off to calm his brother down. The elder Novak knew how important Dean was to Sam. After all, Dean had been more of a father than John had ever been, and Gabriel was grateful that Sam had Dean.

It was one of those times when Cas was caught up with a teacher when Dean texted, so Sam said goodbye to his boyfriend and went to meet his brother. "What is it?"

Dean tilted his head towards Alastair, a kid who seemed to love bothering Dean. "He knows dad was an alcoholic."

Sam didn't ponder how Alastair even knew that, because his breaths were becoming shorter as he watched the little shit smile at Sam. "Does anyone else know?"

Dean didn't get a chance to answer when Alastair slid beside Sam and whispered in his ear. "I'd watch out, you know. It doesn't look like the apple fell far from the tree with John and Dean."

And then he screamed as Sam turned and punched the older boy in the face, hard enough to get a bloody nose going as a teacher pulled Sam and Dean away from Alastair, when a few minutes later they were sitting with the principle, Garth Fitzgerald, and the councilor, who insisted on being called by his first name, Sonny.

"Do you want to explain what happened, Sam?" Sonny asked.

"I punched Alastair." Sam said, and Dean held back a smile beside him.

"Why?"

Sam paused. If he said what Alastair said in his ear, then Fitzgerald would know more than Sam wanted them to.

"Because I know all about their father," Alastair sneered, and Dean stood up, looking ready to beat the other boy to hell. Sam grabbed his brother's hand.

"You don't know anything about him." Dean growled.

"I know about what a fucking mess your brother is. Lovely scars on your back, Samuel."

Sonny had to restrain Dean.

Sam got suspended for a few days, and all Alastair got was fucking detentions. As the school called Bobby, Sonny took the Winchester's aside.

"You don't have to tell me anything, but do you want to explain what Alastair was talking about?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently agreeing. Sam took a deep breath, and Dean inched closer to his brother.

It was time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter guys! It's super short, but everyone got their well deserved happy ending. I really hope you enjoy and I just want to thank everyone for reading. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

A few hours later, Sam clutched Gabriel's hand and Dean held onto Cas' as they left the office. They had told Sonny everything.

And god, did it feel good.

The Novaks had sat with them through the whole thing, trying to hold it together as they learned just how bad things had gotten in the Winchester household. Bobby was talking to Mr. Fitzgerald, trying to get Sam's suspension lifted, but for now the four boys had been allowed to sit outside the front of the school. Sam was leaned against his brother, and they watched the cars go by. None of them said anything, but the silence was comfortable and there was no where any of them would rather be.

**three months later**

"Sam!" Gabriel shouted, laughing as his boyfriend tumbled off Bobby's couch. Dean grinned, plopping himself in Sam's now empty spot as Cas stood above them, fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"Dean, that was not nice." Cas sighed. Gabriel crawled from his spot on the floor to join Sam, who was swearing profusely at his brother.

"Aw, Sammy, you know you love me." Dean teased.

"No, not really." Sam grumbled, leaning against Gabriel, who was trying to look angry for Sam's sake, but it was actually really hard. Eventually, Cas huffed and settled next to Dean, who wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as Gabriel pretended to gag.

"That's disgusting," he moaned.

"I have to watch you manhandle Sam." Dean shot back.

Gabriel grinned and leaned forward to kiss Sam, hearing Dean in the background complaining. After a second, Cas threw a pillow at them. "You too, Cas?"

"Yes. Damnit Gabriel, we don't want to see that."

Even though it really wasn't that funny, all four of them burst out in laughter, and that's how Bobby found them an hour later.

"Idjits." he said fondly.

* * *

**So that's it! My first complete story. I have a Sabriel story in progress, and planning a Destiel one. If you guys have any suggestions, leave them below, I'd love to hear them, and once again, thanks so much!**


End file.
